Thanksgiving with the Titans
by chicagonebananas
Summary: I wanted to write a ONESHOT Thanksgiving with the Teen Titans. It's a little random...but random is good right? Flames will only be used to cook the Turkey's!


OKAY PEOPLE I JUST GOT DONE WATCHING THE PARADE AND DECIDED TO DO A THANKGIVING **ONE-SHOT**. ALL I CAN SAY IS IT SHOULD BE INTERESTING. ANYWAYS ENJOY THE **ONE-SHOT**

-CHICAGONEBANANAS

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Happy Thanksgiving ya'll!" Cyborg shouted out to the Titans who were in the common room.

"Please what is this Giving of Thanks?" Starfire asked confused with this new earth holiday. Being from Tameran she never knew what a Thanksgiving was.

"It's a day when we all give thanks for the things that we are thankful for." Robin clued her in.

"Yeah! It all started when the Pilgrims wanted to flee form Ireland and the meanie pants king of blarney. They wanted freedom so they boarded a boat called the Mayflower in May and sailed to America. When they got here they met Indians and decided to have a feast with them which we now call Thanksgiving!" Beast boy exclaimed explaining his version to how Thanksgiving came to be.

"So, I thought that we could be thankful all the year. We need to be thankful on the day the Pil-grams arrived here?" She asked now more confused then ever.

Robin decided to step up the plate and explain the TRUE history of Thanksgiving to Starfire. "Well Beast boy's story was more or less half right. You see the Pilgrims came over here from England because they wanted RELIGIOUS freedom. So they got onto a boat called the Mayflower and sailed for America. Their journey was a fierce and hard one. Many of them died on the trip over ocean. When they finally got here they started to build their civilization. They succeed with the help of the Indians. After a while they invited the Indians to a feast in which they gave thanks to the Lord for helping them get to America and for the freedom of religion. We don't have to be thankful on just Thanksgiving, but we use as it to remind us how thankful we truly are. We should be thankful all year long." Robin explained.

"Do we also have a feast to help us be thankful?" She asked.

"Heck ya!" Cyborg exclaimed, "We have turkey, mashed potatoes, yams, cranberry sauce, bread, corn on the cob, alone with many other things to eat."

"Yeah except were going to have a tofu turkey." Beast boy said.

"Aw… man nobody wants a stupid tofu turkey on Thanksgiving. You don't eat tofu on Thanksgiving!" Cyborg yelled at the little grass stain. "Besides I doubt you have ever been a turkey!" at that moment Beast boy morphed into a turkey and the right back to BB.

"There now I've been a turkey!" Beast boy yelled.

"Why don't we just do like we do every year and just get 2 turkeys? One tofu and one real meat." Raven asked in her usual monotone.

"Sounds good to me!" Beast boy yelled while a wave of relief washed over the other Titans.

When they were just about to start the preparations for their feast fit for Titans something shook the ground and the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Pared burst right into the tower.

"What in the HECK is going on!" Robin yelled over the noise.

"Oh and looks as if the Titans didn't get the memo about the parade rout being changed." The announcer laughed into the mic.

"Dude! We're in the pared!" Beast Boy yelled then grabbed Raven by the hand and jumped on the 'Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi' float and joined Ami and Yumi's band and started to sing the song with them.

Cyborg did the same except he grabbed the two remaining Titans and jumped onto the 'Rhino Rock' float.

"Robin, what is this rhino on wheels doing?" Starfire asked. Thanksgiving was such a confusing holiday to her.

"It's Macy's Thanksgiving Day Pared." He explained. "It has become an American tradition for it to happen each year on Thanksgiving Day." Robin explained as he waved to the bystanders for the floats were outside by now.

"Who is this Macy?" Star asked.

"Well, THE Macy is dead now. But he started the pared back in 1920's. The first generation immigrants wanted to celebrate the holiday in a way they liked in Europe. So Macy started the pared for them."

"Oh!" Starfire said then started to join in the waving. It turned out to be an interesting Thanksgiving.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

SO HERE ENDS MY **ONE-SHOT** THANKSGIVING DAY WITH THE TEEN TITANS. I KNOW IT WAS A LITTLE RANDOM BUT I STILL HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! PLEASE REVIEW. AND ALL THE INFO ON THE HISTORY OF THE PARED IS PRETTY ACCURATE. I MAY OF BEEN OFF ON ONE OR TWO THINGS. BUT ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU STILL ENJOYED. THANKS AND HAVE A VERY, VERY HAPPY THANKSGIVING WITH YOUR FAMILY AND YOUR TURKEY!

-CHICAGONEBANANAS


End file.
